heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenozoic Tales
Xenozoic Tales is an alternative comics|alternative comic book]] by Mark Schultz (comics)|Mark Schultz]] set in a apocalyptic and post-apocalyptic science fiction|post-apocalyptic future]]. Publication began in 1986 with the story "Xenozoic!" included in the comic anthology Death Rattle. This was shortly followed by Xenozoic Tales #1 in February 1987. The comic series ran for 14 issues, and has been reprinted by several publishers, including Kitchen Sink Press]], Marvel Comics|Marvel]], and Dark Horse Comics|Dark Horse]]. The series proved moderately successful, and under the title Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, the series spawned a Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (TV series)|cartoon series]] premiered on CBS]], an Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (arcade game)|arcade game]] from Capcom]], a Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: The Second Cataclysm|home video game]] from Rocket Science Games]], action figures, trading card]]s, candy bars, and a Twilight 2000]] system Role-playing game. The comic book reprints from Kitchen Sink and Marvel also used the Cadillacs and Dinosaurs title. The title "Cadillacs and Dinosaurs" and the likenesses of classic Cadillac automobiles were used with the consent of General Motors, who holds the phrase "Cadillacs and Dinosaurs" as a trademark and has licensed it for the comic, the Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (video game)|videogame]] and Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (TV series)|the animated series]]. The original series has been collected multiple times. In 2003, Dark Horse Comics]] published Xeonozoic Tales Volume 1 on April 23, followed by Volume 2 on July 16, which collected all the stories by Mark Schultz. In November 2010, most of the series, apart from the stories drawn by Steve Stiles]], was reprinted in one volume under the title Xenozoic (Flesk Publications, ISBN 978-1-933865-31-7). Flesk also released a limited edition hardcover of the book in 2013 after raising funds through Kickstarter]]. An Artists Edition from IDW Publishing]] was released in August 2013 and contains oversized reprints of the original art from issues 9 - 14 of the series. Setting and characters In the storyline, the Earth]] has been ravaged by pollution and natural disasters of all sorts. To escape this, humanity built vast underground cities in which they lived for approximately 600 years. Upon emerging, the humans found that the world had been reclaimed by previously extinct lifeforms (most spectacularly, Dinosaurs). In the new 'Xenozoic' era, Technology is extremely limited and those with mechanical skills command a great deal of respect and influence. The two chief protagonists of the series are mechanic Jack Tenrec]] and scientist and love interest, Hannah Dundee]]. Tenrec operates a garage in which he restores cars, particularly Cadillac]]s. Given that the post-apocalyptic world no longer possesses the ability to refine oil, Tenrec modifies his cars to run on dinosaur guano. These cars, of course, are frequently chased by rampaging dinosaurs in pulp action-style adventure stories. Other characters include various criminals, politicians, scientists, and inventors who populate the dystopian world of tomorrow. There is also a race of reptilian humanoids who cannot speak in a human language but instead communicate by spelling words with Scrabble]] tiles. These creatures have befriended Tenrec, and apparently have the ability to communicate telepathy|telepathically]] with the dinosaurs. Added into the mix is Hermes, an allosaurus]] Jack raised, and who basically acts as the most threatening guard dog one could ask for. Prehistoric Animals *Shivat - Tyrannosaurus Rex]]: The largest carnivore in the world, sticks to the higher regions. Mates for life. A mutated specimen possessed chameleonic abilities and an ultra tough hide. Genitals are highly prized on the black market. *Cutter - Allosaurus]]: A mid sized carnivore, relatively common. Hermes, Jack's half tame dinosaur, is a juvenile. *Mack - Triceratops]] / Styracosaurus]]: Easily startled herd animal. *Krenkel - Ceratosaurus]]: Mid sized carnivore whose roar sounds like a car horn. *Mammoth, Big Woolly, Tusker - Mammoth]]: Ill tempered elephant. Hannah tried to catch one, and in a rage it followed them back to Jack's garage, before being killed in a run-in with a mack herd. *Cave Bear]]: Large and mostly peaceful bear, dangerous if threatened. *Rockhopper - Unknown animal: Smallish carnivore, non-hostile unless provoked. *Wahonchuck - Stegosaurus]]. *Zeke - Pteranodon]]: Scavenger which is sensitive to underwater predators. A flock was drawn to the city to warn of attacks on fishing boats by Threshers. *Thresher - Mosasaur]]: Large sea hunter, possesses sonar. *Sambuck - Apatosaurus]]: Large sauropod, lives in herds and startles easily. *Harvestman, Cogspider - Giant Opiliones|Opilione]]: Lives deep underground in huge colonies. If exposed to pressure at sea level, it will slowly die. References External links * * [http://www.toonopedia.com/xenozoic.htm Cadillacs and Dinosaurs a.k.a. Xenozoic Tales] at Don Markstein's Toonopedia]]. Archived from the original on April 13, 2012. * * Prehistoric Pulp: review of Xenozoic Tales aka Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Topps Comics titles]] Category:Dark Horse Comics titles]] Category:Marvel Comics titles]] Category:Post-apocalyptic comics]] Category:1987 comic debuts]] Category:Dinosaurs in comic books]] Category:Harvey Award winners for Best Single Issue or Story]] Category:Cadillac]]